


顺其自然

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: Seth跟Jonah讲了James撩他的经过，并且打算更进一步｡
Relationships: James Franco/Seth Rogen
Kudos: 3





	顺其自然

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247134) by [therealtortilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla). 



“他知道我特想操他，而且他利用这事儿占我便宜｡”Seth Rogen告诉Jonah Hill｡这是个周日下午，他们两个正躺在Seth在洛杉矶的房子里消磨时间，说是在玩任天堂，其实Seth叫Jonah过来，是想和他聊聊那个独一无二的 James Franco｡

“什么叫占你便宜？”Jonah露出饶有兴味地表情问他｡

“就比如……他使唤我帮他做事，纯粹是为了找乐子｡他知道自己超有魅力，只需要动动指头我就什么都愿意做｡感觉怪怪的，因为他以前从来没干过这些破事儿｡”

“大概是因为你瘦了好多，”Jonah猜测，“虽然听起来有点基，但是我想说，你戴上玳瑁框眼镜穿着紧身菱格毛衣的样子比以前辣多了｡”

“谢了｡我没想到……”

“他使唤你做什么了，介意告诉我吗？”Jonah问道｡他啜了一口啤酒，把腿搭在了Seth的咖啡桌上，面前的尺寸巨大的电视停在了《超级马里奥兄弟》的界面｡

“是这样的，最近一次，差不多几周前吧，我在他家待着……他没来由地决定去洗个澡｡他明明就很好闻，真的超他妈好闻，应该是在我来之前刚洗过澡｡我们本来在飞叶子顺便看电视，但他突然就站起来把衬衫脱了，边解开裤子边往浴室走｡他还说我可以和他一起洗，如果我想的话｡”

“你怎么说？”

“我说不要……来之前洗过了｡总之，他去洗澡了｡没过几分钟他就开始喊我，让我给他拿毛巾｡我从玄关拿了条毛巾给他，这样他就不会弄得地板上到处都是水｡我努力转开视线了，你懂的，从‘那里’转开，但是他……James他妈的居然硬了，哥们｡”

“没错，是挺糟糕的｡”Jonah评论道｡

“确实！然后他开始大叫说我盯着他的屌看，我能怎么办？”

“我不知道，Seth｡我个人来说，在那种情况下，也会盯着他的屌看｡”

“是吧？然后他就穿上衣服，我们两个继续一起飞叶子，但是他，呃，依然硬着，而且看起来完全不在乎｡他的牛仔裤鼓起来一大包，而且他看我的眼神也怪怪的……”

“所以你们两个搞了吗，还是……？”

“没有，Jonah｡其实我有点吓到了｡因为，我被他吸引这事儿一点问题都没有，但是反过来他也想和我搞？认真的吗？所以我他妈就傻了｡”

“那么，你是怎么想的呢？”

Seth沉思了一会儿，抓起游戏手柄盯着研究起来｡

“我想把他操得死去活来｡”

Jonah也拿起了手柄｡

“那就去操吧，”他说，然后按下了开始按钮，重开了一局游戏｡

“你是个天才，Jonah｡你知道吗，我确实应该操他｡我要去把James Franco操得死去活来了｡”

“要是有进展了记得告诉我，”Jonah咬着嘴唇紧盯屏幕，他说，“每个细节我都想知道……比如他的小洞有多紧……还有他喜不喜欢角色扮演｡”

“没问题，哥们｡”

又过了一个月Seth才见到James｡那个月他出差去了，在纽约开了几个关于新片的会｡

“为什么我们总在你家玩？”Seth靠在沙发上问James，“怎么不去我家呢？”

“我不知道你想在自己家玩啊，”James困惑地皱起眉头，“当然可以去你家玩，现在就去｡”

“算了吧……都到你家了｡”

“好吧，那下次去｡”

“我就随便一说……因为我的床比你的舒服多了……大概吧｡我也不确定，因为我没睡过你的床｡”

“不是，你想在我床上睡会儿吗？”James思索道，“我的床其实挺舒服的，不过你也可以睡客房……”

“实际上我在想别的事情，也跟床有关……”Seth的声音越来越小，边说边忍不住用拇指抠着大腿｡

“比如？枕头大战？”

James才没有那么蠢，他就是故意在跟Seth扯淡呢｡Seth心理清楚得很｡

“毛毯堡垒？”

Seth摇了摇头｡

“最佳好友还能在床上一起做什么事呢？”James大声问道，转头盯着他的好友，一副兴趣缺缺的样子｡

Seth脸红了，死盯着大腿不想抬头｡

“噢，对了，他们还可以打炮｡你想和我打炮，Seth？”

“我，呃，我也不知道，”Seth结结巴巴地说，他不想显得很饥渴，“你想吗？”

“靠，是你先提起这事儿的｡你先回答｡”

“我……你这是在难为我｡我瞎说的｡”

“瞎说的？那就是你不想和我打炮咯？”

“倒也不是——我就是……”Seth不知道该怎么说｡

“对你来说我没有魅力吗？”

“拜托，我说过多少次你辣得无人能及，James？说真的｡”

“起码三次吧，我能想起来的有三次｡”

“绝对不止三次｡”Seth说｡

“你喝醉的时候说的也算吗？”

“别管那些了，我至少说过七次｡James，我就是想……想把你操得死去活来｡”

James坐在旁边的沙发上，认真盯着他看｡

没人说话，这种安静让Seth觉得不舒服，所以他继续说了下去｡

“从认识你的第一天开始我就想把你操得死去活来，说真的｡我想全插进你的身体里，想让你爽到颤抖，想让你尖叫我的名字，想把你的小穴操坏｡”

“我并没有‘小穴’｡”

“我这不是顺其自然地说下来了，就跟罗伯特·凯利唱歌一样｡”

“罗伯特·凯利这么说过吗？”

“我不知道｡Franco，我想和你打炮｡”Seth叹了口气｡

“认真的？”

“认真的｡”

James露出了一个了然的微笑，仿佛他知道了什么秘密｡

“就这样？”Seth得寸进尺了｡

“什么就这样？”

“你也想和我打炮吗？”

“对啊，当然｡为什么不呢？”

Seth笑了｡所以他要操James Franco了!

“太棒了!我要是十年前就知道你也想和我打炮就好了｡你想想，要是早点知道，我们现在都搞了多少次了｡”

“应该……有二十次吧？”James说｡

“就二十？”

“是啊｡差不多十九二十次｡”

“好吧，那你想不想，就是，打炮？”

“现在？”

“对，现在｡”

“哦，可以啊，当然可以｡去我的卧室吧｡”

他们两个刚站起来｡

“哦操，等等，”James说｡

“等什么？怎么了？”

“我卧室刚刷过漆｡”

“好吧，那我们可以去客卧｡”Seth马上想到解决方案｡

“不是，客卧也刚刷过漆｡我本来打算今晚睡沙发的……”

“那我们就在沙发上搞吧!”

“没错，好想法……没错，我先去铺个床单｡我才不想射到我超赞的全新麂皮沙发上｡”

“确实应该铺个床单｡还有，你有没有，就是那个，润滑液？”

James瞪了他一眼｡

“操，Seth，我当然有润滑液｡这是什么白痴问题？”

Seth做出投降的姿势｡

“好吧，你去拿所有需要的东西，我在这等着｡”

“老天……”

没过几分钟，James在沙发上铺了一张雪白的床单｡

“行了？”Seth问他｡

James点点头｡

“没错｡”

“好，那我们就开始吧！”Seth说，“嗯……”

他脱掉了夹克，又解开了皮带｡开始脱裤子的时候，他发现James站在那一动不动，只盯着他看｡

“你怎么不脱？”

“我在等你帮我脱，这样更辣｡”

“确实，那好吧｡”

Seth向前走了几步｡James举起手臂，Seth把他身上的衬衫脱了下来｡

没错，不穿衣服的James Franco｡Seth永远也看不腻的风景｡他紧致的金色皮肤让人挪不开视线｡Seth的手沿着James的腹部滑倒他的腰，下面的皮肤藏在牛仔裤里｡

“我们需要，就是，搂搂抱抱一下吗？”James把手放到Seth身上问｡

“呃……”Seth慌了｡

如果他们接吻，这事儿就变得有点像……做爱｡他才不想和James Franco做爱，太怪了｡最后他们只会搞成《情色自拍》里的扎克和米莉那样｡而且他也没说自己想和James做爱，他和Jonah说的是，他想操James Franco｡不要做爱｡只要操得死去活来｡

“不了｡”

“不要吗？”

“嗯，算了吧｡我们只需要打炮之类的｡”

“没问题，这样也行｡”James点点头｡

他们两个脱到只剩内裤，然后一起坐在了沙发上｡Seth本来打算拉着James坐到他的大腿上，但James让他先停手｡

“等等｡”

他趴过去，在咖啡桌上五六个遥控器里挑了一个，然后看都不看就指着背后按了个键｡于是房间里立刻响起了Usher的Make Love in This Club的前奏｡

“好棒!”Seth评价道｡他满怀惊叹地看看房间各处，“音质真不错｡”

“是Bose的音响，”James赞同地点头，“所以，我们开始吧｡你想要我，比如说，舔你的屌吗？”

“啊，我根本没想着提这事儿，”Seth说，“但是听起来也超他妈赞｡所以来吧，我太愿意了｡”

“好!”James说，“我以前没舔过屌，真的，这是个新鲜的经历｡”

Seth找了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，背后垫了几个枕头｡James从Seth的拳击短裤里把他的屌扒出来直接含进嘴里｡

Seth爽到白眼翻到后脑勺，发出一声愉悦的叹息｡他一只手插进James顺滑得像丝绸一样的头发里，另一只手放在他自己的(比James软多了的)肚子上｡他的肚子随着兴奋的一呼一吸起伏｡

Seth的每个念头都是他只想操James(到死去活来)，但James的舌头绕着他的鸡巴打转，让他没法进行下一步｡没错，不要啊，Seth很可能要射到James美丽的脸蛋上而不是射进他的屁股｡这么一想……

“噢，Franco……靠……”

James突然停下了｡他稍微直起身子，盯着Seth的眼睛｡

“不要在我舔你的屌的时候叫我的姓，这也太奇怪了｡”

“关于‘被你舔屌的时候该怎么叫你’这事儿我没什么经验｡毕竟你之前从来没舔过，所以抱歉啦｡”

“反正别叫我Franco，超怪的｡让我想起我爸｡”

“好吧，我懂为什么你感觉怪了｡”

“没错……”

“不过你爸挺酷的｡”

“谢了｡”

“所以，你希望我叫你什么？”

“James｡ James就行｡”

“James Franco的James？”

“闭嘴吧你｡”

James继续他的舔屌大业了｡而Seth，一找到机会就用他最撩人的声线呻吟着“James”｡又一次快射了的时候他终于想起来自己的终极目标是把James操到不省人事。

年轻的Jeezy唱着“穿着新的耐克，睡了社会大哥”，这时候Seth坐了起来，温柔地把James扯到旁边。

“你确定现在还想继续做下去吗？”他小心地问。

“当然啦，没问题。桌子上有润滑剂，还有几个安全套。不过我不知道你用什么尺寸……”

Seth坐了起来，把内裤踢到一边，开始做必要的准备。与此同时James耐心地坐在一边，眼神从房间这头飘到那头。

“准备好了吗？”

“好了，”James说，“但务必多倒点润滑液，我听说润滑很重要。”

“没问题。”

James脱掉他的拳击短裤，扔到旁边的地上，然后仰躺在了沙发上。

“好了，我现在要操你了。我要操James Franco了。”

“Seth，别那么奇怪。只是我而已。”

Seth的笑声有点紧张，他点了点头，站在了James大开的双腿中间。

“你这样舒服吗？”他问，“需不需要再垫个枕头什么的？”

“不用，我这样挺好的。你继续。”

就在Seth完全插进去那一刻，上一首歌正好放完了，房间里一片安静，只有James发出一声柔软的呜咽，从Seth的耳朵直冲到胯下。

“天，你真是太棒了，”Seth俯下身凑到James耳边说。James把腿缠到Seth腰上，把他拉近了点儿。

他正准备开动，下一首歌响了起来。

“DMX?” Seth说，“认真的吗？”

“靠……我肯定是忘记把它从歌单里叉出去了。不好意思啊……虽然应该切歌，但我只想保持现在的姿势不动。”

“没错，我也是。”

“那么，请你非常、非常用力地操我。这样这首歌就不违和了。”

“没问题。”Seth压在James身上全力冲刺。James讲了句脏话。

“靠，哥们……我不是这个意思。操……你就不能等到我适应了再动吗？老天，你就像是从来没爆过菊一样。天呐。”

“这个嘛……我确实没爆过菊。”Seth辩解道，他双手撑了起来盯着James看。

“行吧，我也没有。”

‘ _Y’all gon’ make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here!_ ’

“所以我们两个都是第一次！超酷的，不是吗？”Seth问。

“是……没错。嘿，继续操我就行了，拜托？”

“好吧……”

过了一会儿，James又开口了。

“你可以再粗暴一点。你现在有点……太温柔了。”

“不好意思。”

他们找到了彼此都满意的节奏。Seth趴到James耳边，他有一种冲动，想要用鼻子蹭蹭这个男人，然后立刻意识到，自己更想吻他。

“好热啊……你在我耳边的呼吸……靠，”James说。

“感觉怎么样？”Seth问，“爽吗？”

“不错……但是，或许你可以给我撸一撸之类的。”

“靠，没错……我确实应该。”

Seth小心地用一条胳膊保持平衡，另一只手伸到他们中间尽心服侍James的硬挺，就像对他自己的一样。James在他身下满足地叹息。Seth也很满足，因为让James Franco硬了的人是他自己。

“对，就这样，好爽。”James低声说。

“好。”

“现在你可以非常用力地操我了，为了DMX。”

“没问题。”

很快，Seth开始出汗了。有点尴尬的是，他快射了，只要他再用点力操进James他就要射了。但是既然James没有一点要射的意思，那他也不想。

DMX的歌放完了，Seth不敢相信他在这首歌里也能接近高潮。下一首歌很耳熟。

“不错，又是Usher。Usher很适合拿来当打炮背景音，不会奇怪。很多人打炮的时候都放Usher。”

“没错，他的声音相当性感。”James赞同到。

“我没有那种意思，但确实，他的声音超级性感。”

“我愿意和他的声音打炮。”James承认。

“该死的，我愿意和他打炮。他很帅。”

“比我还辣？”

“不。根本不可能。没人比你辣，James。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“就连那个你超爱的Jay Baruchel也比不上我？”

“老天，比不上。我的天，Franco，我要被你问软了。”

“不要在我们打炮的时候叫我Franco。”

“我以为你的意思是在你给我口交的时候不能叫Franco。”

“总之在我们做任何与性有关的事情时不要叫任何James以外的名字。”

“好吧……”

“所以我比Jay更辣……好棒，”James说，更像是说给自己听的。

“行了，我们继续操到射吧，怎么样？”

“听起来非常不错。”

两个人都安静下来。James紧紧搂住Seth的后背，热情地接纳另一个男人的冲刺。他们之间的距离更近了，身体都被汗水浸湿，变得滑溜溜的。

“要射了，”James喘息道，火热的呼气绕着Seth的耳朵。

“我也是。”

两个人都快要高潮了，拼命用力和对方挤在一起。

James发出一声压抑的呜咽，射了出来，弄湿了Seth的手。Seth射得浑身颤抖，他沉浸于此时此刻，想挤出最后一滴快感。他倒下去的时候James抓住了他的手。

“真爽……”James叹道。他躺下去枕在沙发扶手上。

“老天，真是太爽了……”

“我等不及要告诉Jonah了。他想知道每个细节。”Seth在James送他出门的时候说。

“可以啊。”

“对了哥们，谢谢你的曲奇。”Seth举起James给他的双倍巧克力脆曲奇补充道。

“别客气。我奶奶给我做了超多曲奇。她真的很擅长烘焙。”

“我知道，以前吃过她的点心。她超赞的。”

James点点头，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“没错，她就是超赞。”

“所以我们改天再一起玩？”Seth在门前的走廊问。

“当然，没问题。下次可以去你那边。在你的床上，既然你说你的床更舒服。”James提议。

“对，但大概不会比你的舒服……你的床肯定更贵，而且是什么埃及棉之类的高级货……”

“确实，埃及棉不错。下次试试你的。”

“所以这不是，那种，一次性的？”Seth挥着手急切地问，然后打开他的Ziploc包，往嘴里塞了一片曲奇。现在轮到他的味蕾享受高潮了。Seth缓缓闭上眼睛，品味嘴里的曲奇。

“你是说打炮？不不，我愿意多来几次。下次可以是我操你！”James笑了。

“没错，”Seth绊了一下，忍住没为这个提议做个鬼脸，“好，也许，呃……所以到时候给我打电话……我会留出时间。”

“好的哥们。爱你，Seth。”

“我也是，Franco。”Seth走下几级楼梯到了路边。

“改天聊！”

“好！”

Seth一边往他的车那里走，一边拿出手机给Jonah发短信。

“我刚把James Franco操得 **死去活来** 了。”他打下这句话，发送。

他坐进车里的时候，Jonah回复了。

“小洞超紧？”

“世界最紧。”


End file.
